nscfandomcom_de-20200215-history
NSC-BAD-TASTE-PARTY
Ihr seid alle herzlich eingeladen zur NSC-BAD-TASTE-PARTY! Kennt Ihr das Gefühl, wenn NSC-Präsentation ist und Ihr bei einem Beitrag das Gefühl habt "Boah, toller Beitrag", und der Rest der Meute bleibt stummt? Oder alles schreibt "Boah, Land XY mal wieder saustark" und Ihr denkt "Was zur Hölle haben die denn alle?" Wat dem een sin Uhl is dem andern sin Nachtigall, und da sich über Geschmack weder streiten noch debattieren lässt, schauen wir doch mal, was das sonst noch für Möglichkeiten bietet. Nachdem ja NSC-Beiträge gern sehr taktisch danach ausgewählt werden, was der Meute gefallen könnte und wofür sie Punkte rausrückt, möchte ich mit diesem Spin-Off gern mal den Spieß umdrehen. Schickt doch dieses Mal bitte Eure schlimmsten Geschmacksverirrungen! Jeder von uns hat doch Leichen im Keller, die man niemals beim NSC sehen möchte; jeder von uns hat schon Musikvideos gesehen, die Gänsepickel des wohligen oder auch schon nicht mehr wohligen Grauens hervorriefen. Genau das Zeug möchte ich bei diesem Spin-Off sehen! Ja, Ihr habt richtig gelesen, entgegen meiner sonstigen Präferenzen brauchen wir hier natürlich Videos. Lasst mal so richtig die Sau raus! Wie wir das bewerten, dh, ob der beste oder der schlechteste Beitrag die 12 bekommt, lasse ich im Moment noch offen, sonst haben wir doch nur wieder NSC reloaded - das will ich bei diesem Spin-Off aber nicht. Deshalb: Grabt Eure Leichen aus und schickt sie mir! Einsendeschluss Beiträge: Freitag, 10.10.2014, Mitternacht. Präsentation: voraussichtlich Freitag, 17.10.2014, 21:00 Uhr (Raubvogel-Spin-Offs fangen zu raubvogelischer Zeit an, aber keine Sorge, ich machs kurz und knackig) Wertungsende: Freitag, 31.10.2014, Mitternacht Night of da nights: Freitag, 7.11. 21:00 Uhr Eure Beiträge schickt Ihr bitte an tamara.fabian(at)gmx.de. (Bitte keine PMs, mein Postfach ist eh schon gesteckt voll!) Und jetzt freu ich mich drauf! Einstimmung Präsentation Präsentationsvideos gibt es nicht, siehe Anmerkungen weiter unten. Schön brav weiterlesen! Schnelldurchlauf Teilnehmerfeld: Alankomatia, Geysiristan, Hiljaisuutta, Ladania, Morillon, Nihamavasah, Noxilien, Punktschland, Sertabien, Spinnemannistan, St. Fyrom, Syldavien, Udopia, V-hofen, Zyprizien und das Land der runterwärts fliegenden Raubvögel. Wer bei der Präsentation nicht dabei war und sich hier zum ersten Mal die Beiträge anschauen möchte, zieht bitte sofort um, ohne großartig weiterzulesen! Im NSC-Forum im entsprechenden Thread kann man nachlesen, wie die Präsi gelaufen ist und kann auch für sich nochmal das lustige Länderraten durchführen. Wer darauf nun absolut keine Böcke hat - ja, Gott, der kommt dann halt wieder hierher! Da unten findet Ihr alle Beiträge in Startreihenfolge. Es gibt allerdings keine Präsentationsvideos, das heißt, Ihr müssst das alles mindestens einmal anschauen (rofl). Noch ein paar Anmerkungen zur Wertung: Ihr gebt Eure Höchstwertung dem schlimmsten Beitrag, die zweithöchste Wertung dem zweitschlimmsten, bis runter zum zehntschlimmsten. Die fünf am wenigsten schlimmen Beiträge kriegen nix. Wie Ihr das gestaltet, ob also 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-10-12 oder -10 - -100 - -1000 - -10000 - -100000 - -1000000 - -10000000 - -100000000 - -10000000000 - -1000000000000 oder auch mit Wortumschreibungen gewertet wird, bleibt Euch überlassen. Es muss nur diese Zehner-Abstufung sein und es muss klar erkennbar sein, welches der schlimmste Beitrag ist. Ich rechne das dann schon um. Ihr dürft Euch auch an dieser Stelle beliebig austoben! Und wenn Ihr nu gar nicht kapiert, was ich von Euch will, dann macht halt einfach 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-10-12, aber auf jeden Fall: 12 ist für den schlimmsten! Wertungsvideos wird es keine geben, wir machen das mit den guten alten Wertungstafeln! Das ist in diesem Fall glaub ich besser, um bleibende Schäden zu vermeiden. Außerdem gibt es mir die Möglichkeit, Eure Schmähungen der Allgemeinheit zugänglich zu machen ;-) Bitte schreibt in die Wertungsmail, wenn Ihr das NICHT wollt. Es wird aber trotz fehlender Wertungsvideos ein hübsches Begleitprogramm geben, das hoffentlich jeden trefflich unterhält! Und jetzt freu ich mich auf Eure Wertungen! Ihr findet die gesamte Wertungsshow samt Eröffnung und spezieller Siegerreprise im NSC-Forum, und zwar genau HIER: LINK ZUM NSC-FORUM Das ist das erste Posting, den Rest der Show gibt es in den nachfolgenden Postings. Und hier nochmal alles mit Startreihenfolge: Und noch nie war ein Schnelldurchlauf so wichtig! Gewertet wird bitte bis 31.10.2014 per Mail an tamara.fabian(at)gmx.de. Wertungen gingen bereits ein aus: LdrfR Ladania V-hofen Geysiristan Noxilien Udopia Hiljaisuutta Spinnemannistan Nihamavasah Punktschland Alankomatia Zyprizien Morillon St. Fyrom Syldavien Sertabien